Stranded Together Smitchie
by mewmewlin
Summary: 10 years since Camp Rock, and seven since Shane and Mitchie have seen each other. Now Mitchie's husband is dead and when passing his old tv store sees Jason. Jason invites her over, little knowing Shane will be there. Little known a huge blizard is coming


*Mitchie's POV*

I was pushing Sammy in her little baby carriage in the streets of California on the cold winter day. Sammy was looking all around at the people with curiosity. After all she was only one and a half so she was curious about everything.

As I was walking down the road I saw a TV store. My husband, Kyle, had worked there before he died. I started to tear a little bit but I stayed strong cuz I was in public and I didn't want to look dumb.

All of the sudden the TV came on and played an old music video that was taped for Connect Three's song Play My Music.

I started to think about ten years ago, back to when the guys and I were friends. I never really knew what happened to them but all I knew was that the band was long gone.

Just then a familiar face stopped in front of the TV store but I didn't exam him or really wonder though. I just watched the music video.

"I remember when that band was at the top of its game," said the guy. I had to agree. I remember when they used to not be able to go out in public without almost being killed.

"I'll say. I was best friends with the band. We pretty much grew apart though," I said still watching the TV.

"You knew them?"

"Yeah I went to Camp with Shane."

"What's your name?"

"Mitchie."

The guy I was talking to got a big smile on his face, "OMG Mitchie!!! It's me! Jason!"

"OMG Jason!" I yelled as I gave him a one hand hug and kept my other hand on the stroller.

"Good to see you again, what have you been up to lately?" Jason asked.

"I own my own guitar shop in downtown LA. I opened it right after I married my husband."

"You're married?"

"Was married."

"Divorce?"

"No, deceased."

"Oh I'm…"

"No it's fine."

"Okay, so I am having some friends over to dinner tonight, you wanna come? I live over on Third Street."

"I live on second so I can be there."

"Six PM please."

Jason went running off with a huge smile. I wonder if any of my camp rock friends would be there. If they were they wouldn't notice. My hair was now black and I had a tan too. I had also gotten rid of my bangs. In fact, since I don't have a baby sitter I would also have Sammy. Of course, Jason's hair is now black and curly instead of straight and long. Who knows who anyone else would look like?

I rushed home with Sammy and got dressed in black skinny jeans, red t shirt, and a black leather jacket.

I got Sammy in her nice red dress with white sneakers. I also changed her diaper cuz that thing was starting to stink.

I put Sammy in her stroller and started to walk to Jason's house. A girl with long straight black hair opened the door.

"Hello," I said, "Is this Jason's house?"

"Yes this is," said the girl with the black hair, who looked familiar, "So, how do you know Jason?"

Before I answered I picked up Sammy and put her stroller in Jason's closet.

"Oh I used to be friends with his brother Shane. I hadn't seen any of the Greys for 10 years and I was standing outside of an old TV shop and Jason came up to me."

"Wow. I'm married to Nate, his brother. So far, he is the only one married. In fact, Shane still lives here with Jason, who is also single."

My smile had suddenly dropped, "Shane is going to be here?" I asked. Shane was one of the reason I have never seen them for ten years…

_Flashback_

_Shane and I were sitting on the couch playing uno. I was kicking his ass._

_"Uno!!!" I yelled, "You aren't going to win."_

_"Why don't I raise the importance of winning? If you win I have to give you something important. If I win I have to get you something you wanted in a long time."_

_"Let the games begin."_

_We kept playing until both Shane and I had uno, but I ended up winning._

_"Looks like you owe me something Shane."_

_"You're right."_

_Shane got off the couch and got down on one knee. He took out a 20 carrot diamond ring._

_"I know we never dated a day in our lives but, marry me."_

_I couldn't believe it, but I didn't love him. I couldn't be with him._

_"Shane, I don't love you. I can't."_

_"Oh… THEN GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!!"_

_"SHANE! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"_

_"YOU WONT MARRY ME SO LEAVE!!!!"_

_I stuck my tongue out at him and left. When I got outside I fell to the ground and started to cry. Why didn't I say yes? I know I don't love him but he did so much for me. He let me live with him. Now I'm gonna have to move back with my parents._

_End of flashback_

I didn't really want to see him. I never regretted the choice but I always wondered how it would be if I said yes. Now my husband is dead and I live alone.

"Yeah Shane will be here," said the girl with black hair, "He is right in the kitchen."

I walked away from the girl with black hair with Sammy still in my arms. I walked in the kitchen and saw three people. Jason was one of them. He was setting the table. Nate was the other. Nate looked the same as he did ten years ago. He was cooking the food. There was another guy with short straight hair. (How Joe looks in the paranoid music video).

I kept looking at the guy I didn't know cuz… I knew him from somewhere. He was sitting

"Hey Jason," I said taking a surprise from behind my back. A birdhouse, "I don't think you ever got that bird house did you?"

"Oh my goodness I always wanted one!!!!" yelled Jason, "You rock… we rock."

"We rock, we rock on," I sang as I did the dance with Sammy still in my arm.

"Oh and you brought a guest," said Jason as he smiled at Sammy.

Then Nate and the other guy got up and stood up next to Jason.

"I believe you haven't introduced us to your, so called friend," said Nate.

"Is she a friend," said the unknown guy with a smile.

Jason stuck his tongue out at them, "She is just a friend. Nate you and I should leave him and her alone."

Jason gave Nate a weird look. Then Nate said, "Oh it's the girl!!! Why don't I go change your baby's diaper?" I gave Nate Sammy. Jason and he left the room with a smile.

"Sorry about there rude behavior," said Unknown guy, "my name is Shane."

CRUD!!!! What will I tell him? I do have to say, he is soooo down to earth now. Even though I helped him back down he was never this good when I was with him.

"Hey Shane," I said shaking his hand.

"So how do you know Jason?"

"I met him though his brother."

"So you knew Nate before Jason."

"No I met Nate though Jason. I met Jason though you."

"Wait so we used to know each other."

"You can say that."

"How come I don't remember you then?"

"We aren't really friends anymore."

"Why did we grow apart?"

"No you kicked me out of your house."

"Really? I would never do that. I never had done that."

"Let's just say it was kinda my fault it happened."

"I hit my head 5 years ago and all I can remember is Camp Rock and before that. The five years between Camp Rock and when I hit my head are a complete blur. All I know is that this girl name Mitchie helped me out amazingly to get me to be as down to earth as I am today. My brothers really just told me that we weren't friends anymore, but never told me why. Even though I don't really remember everything about her, I love her."

Now I really can't tell him who I am. Still, he loves me, do I love him, probably not. I still love Kyle. I don't care if he is dead I will always love him.

"Still I do remember a fight we got in with her because I loved her and she said she didn't love me back. So I love and hate her at the same time. My memory is coming back slowly and I just remembered that last week. I don't totally hate her though, cuz she made me realize that I can't trust anyone in the world. Still my doctor thinks it is weird that I only remember things about her but not anything else."

If Shane remembered anything else about me he would hate me totally. I think it was safe to say I was Mitchie but I decided to go by a nickname every one called me, Demi, cuz I looked like this famous girl whose name was Demi.

"My name is Demi!" I yelled.

"You mean the famous one?"

"No, just Demi, Demi Torres."

"Cool I'm Shane… and I already said that."

I laughed and so did Shane. I could never tell him who I was.


End file.
